Under The Rain
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Jensen conoce a un joven enigmatico de mirada triste. Las consecuencias de sus actos en esta relacion le llevaran a descubrir lo que desea, dandole gratas sorpresas y uno que otro sinsabor
1. Miradas

**Titulo: UNDER THE RAIN**

**Autor: Destiel Winchi**

**Pairing: J2 (Jensen & Jared) hay otra acaso.**

**Rating: NC +17**

**Advertencias: Pues es Slash, que otra puede haber si no te gusta no lo leas, advertidos están.**

**Fandom: Es un RPS así que creo que no aplica, pero de todos modos lo pongo.**

**Disclaimer: Solo tomo prestados los nombres de los actores, ellos no me pertenecen que mas quisiera yo (ahh) bueno, no gano nada haciendo esto mas que mi disfrute personal. Cualquier parecido con la realidad (el cual dudo) es mera coincidencia.**

**Resumen: Jensen conoce aun enigmático personaje del cual se ve irremediablemente atraído, las consecuencias de sus actos traerán a su vida gratas sorpresas y unos cuantos sinsabores.**

**NdA: Este encontré esta historia hace no mucho cuando revolvía mis documentos de cuando iba a la escuela Jajajaja, si claro. El punto es que es el primer slash que escribí en mi vida espero lo disfruten, es algo soso, pero que querían solo tenia 13 añitos, no sean malos y comenten. **

**"UNDER THE RAIN"**

**-MIRADAS-**

Hace algún tiempo que no consigo que mis pensamientos sean eso, "míos", quizá todo sea culpa de esa persona en la que me he concentrado totalmente. Desde aquella tarde bajo la lluvia cuando le encontré o el me encontró a mi, la verdad no se como sucedió y no me interesa descubrirlo solo agradezco infinitamente a quien nos halla puesto en el camino del otro.

Pasaban del medio día de un miércoles el cielo estaba nublado pero aun así decidí salir a caminar, el ejercicio siempre ayudaba a despejar mi cabeza de todas las presiones diarias como el trabajo y esas cosas, estuve dando vueltas por el parque cerca de mi casa hasta que la lluvia se dejo caer sobre todo el lugar por suerte tuve la previsión de llevar un paraguas, me coloque cerca de los bebederos donde se podía tener una protección medianamente decente de la lluvia sin importar que estos solo tuvieran unas cuantas ramas a modo de techo que dejaba pasar algo de agua atravez de ellas.

En mi intento por escapar de ese lugar y dirigirme a mi casa pude ver a un hombre extremadamente alto caminar lentamente hasta donde me encontraba, no parecía tener ninguna clase de preocupación por la lluvia, de manera en que se acercaba mas a mi pude verle mejor, su cuerpo a simple viste se notaba ágil y fuerte, manos grandes pero hermosas, debo confesar que su cuerpo me llamo bastante la atención pero su rostro podría jurar que era mucho mejor, labios finos húmedos a causa de la lluvia, nariz perfilada y unos ojos grises de profunda y triste expresión cubiertos apenas por unos cuantos mechones de su cabello castaño.

Cuando se paro junto a mi bajo aquella lluvia sin ningún tipo de protección no pude evitar cubrirlo con el paraguas y fue ahí en ese preciso momento en el que cruzamos la mirada que todo comenzó.

-Pescaras un resfriado si continuas paseando con esta lluvia. - las palabras emergieron de mi boca de lo mas normal posible y llenas de una camaradería que no entendía.

-Creo que es una gran posibilidad. - si el en si era increíble de ver su voz era aun mejor, profunda, rasposa y al mismo tiempo casi infantil. - Pero si sigues cubriéndome tu también corres ese riesgo. - dijo señalando mi hombro izquierdo que comenzaba a mojarse.

-Sobreviviré.

-Supongo que tienes razón ehm?

-Jensen, mi nombre es Jensen, disculpa. - dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-No hay problema el mio es Jared. - y me estrecho la mano al momento, la sensación de su piel contra la miá hizo que cada vello del cuerpo se me pusiera en punta. Por un momento mi cerebro hizo corto circuito y mantuve estrechada mas tiempo del necesario para cuando regrese a la realidad el sonreía ligeramente haciendo un ligero gesto hacia su mano al darme cuanta la solté como si de hierro incandescente se tratara mientras me sonrojaba como un adolescente.

-Lo.. Lo siento. - tartamudee.

-Un placer conocerte Jensen. dijo sin prestar atención.

-El gusto es mio, no es común encontrar a personas que paseen bajo esta lluvia y sobretodo con un traje que ha de costar una fortuna. - la verdad era difícil no notar ese pequeño detalle pues lucia imponente con ese traje negro mojado y si así se veía mojado seco debía ser muchísimo mejor.

-Casi tan raro como hacer ejercicio con este clima. - dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios. Me limite a sonreír como un tonto ante aquello antes de contestar.

-Salí a caminar un poco y la lluvia me cogió por sorpresa, no era mi intención hacerlo de esta manera.

-¿Sorpresa?, amigo todo el día a estado gris.

-Bueno quizá solo quería pensar un poco.

-Mira que casualidad yo también quería pensar cuando la lluvia me callo encima.

-Bueno a diferencia tuya yo busque refugio y no camine sin rumbo. - apenas las palabras hubieron abandonado mi boca me arrepentí de ellas, su cara se ensombreció inmediatamente. - Lo siento no quería...

-No te preocupes creo que me lo merezco un poco. - sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos inundándome con la pena que hasta entonces no había notado y nacieron en mi unos deseos enormes de cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio el continuo con la platica, una conversación por lo demás superficial sobre a que nos dedicábamos, pasatiempos, música, parecíamos dos muchachos de escuela conociéndose en el primer día de clase, la lluvia paro y eso anunciaba la inminente despedida en mi fuero interno deseaba que no sucediera sin saber el por que.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a casa, debo cambiarme o en serio enfermare.

-Si, espero que nadie se te quede viendo raro en el trayecto. - quise bromear un poco no quería que se fuera, al menos no todavía.

-Nah, me he visto peor no te preocupes. - respondió con una sonrisa que no consiguió iluminar sus ojos. - Adiós Jensen.

-Hasta luego Jared. - corregí e inmediatamente se giro y me sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura para después seguir con su camino.

Su sonrisa me lleno de una esperanza de volver a verle que me inundo el pecho, un momento después la lluvia volvió a caer.

Habían pasado al menos tres semanas desde que le vi y no podía arrancármelo de la cabeza, la conversación con un extraño que me robo el aliento continuamente estaba en mi cabeza.

Muchas veces me interrogue a mi mismo para saber lo que me arrojo a hacer aquello, normalmente le hubiera ignorado dejando que se empapara aun mas, después me di cuenta que eso hubiera hecho de no haber visto sus ojos, la tristeza que en ellos había me hizo hacer todo aquello, su cuerpo enorme y mojado no ayudo mucho la verdad, por que apesar de ser una persona físicamente fuerte tenia un halo de fragilidad que me lastimaba algo por dentro, fue un tiempo después que caí en cuenta de que probablemente me comencé a enamorar de el.

La siguiente vez que le vi era un sábado por la mañana como era mi rutina diaria salí a correr a ese mismo parque con la esperanza de volver a verle como en el ultimo par de semanas.

-¡Jensen! - escuche tras de mi y gire la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz pero el latido descontrolado de mi corazón me dejo claro quien era antes de siquiera girar el cuello.

-Jared .- fue casi un susurro pero el logro escucharlo con claridad.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar. - dijo al notar mi sorpresa. -Sabes sabia que nos encontraríamos tarde o temprano.

-Pues no te equivocaste, aquí estamos. -

-Jensen desde que nos separamos ese día quería hacerte una pregunta, espero puedas responderla. - dijo alegre mientras comenzábamos un ligero trote.

-Dispara entonces. - de haber sabido cual era la pregunta en ese instante hubiera emprendido la huida.

-¿Por que me cubriste de la lluvia ese día? - inmediatamente mi cuerpo se puso tenso parándose en seco en el sitio, mi cerebro funcionaba a marchas forzadas para averiguar que podía responder, finalmente me decidió decir lo que había pensado o al menos... una versión de ello.

-Si te incomoda decirlo no hay problema. - dijo con una expresión de tensa calma.

-No es eso, solo que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Entonces responderás?

-Espero no malinterpretes o mas bien no te moleste lo que voy a decir, es que en cuanto vi tus ojos. - que en ese momento juraba que eran grises y ahora eran verdes. - Yo quise... cui... cuidar de... ti. - mientras hablaba sentía claramente como el sonrojo cubría mi rostro, ese calorcillo molesto se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y era aun peor la vergüenza que sentía al saber que el lo había notado pues sonreía sin dejar de mirarme.

-Gracias. - fue lo que dije dejándome sin palabras.

-...- después de un momento me anime a preguntarle el por que. - Puedo saber el por que estas agradecido.

-Por que ahora se que lo ángeles si existen. - respondió con la boca muy cerca de mi oído, no me di cuenta en que momento se acerco tanto pero el aliento cálido contra mi piel me hizo casi caer al suelo dado que mis piernas se volvieron gelatina al instante, su tono fue pícaro e intimo tanto que cuando se alejo lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos me sonrió de tal forma que ilumino todo a su alrededor haciéndome saber que esa sonrisa no la olvidaría por el resto de mi vida.

-Enton.. entonces no te molesta lo que he dicho. - dije aun obnubilado por su sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera, me alegra que alguien se preocupe por mi aun que sea alguien que apenas conozco. - el dejo de tristeza en su voz no me paso desapercibido sus ojos una vez mas se ensombrecían por aquel sentimiento que ya comenzaba a odiar por el simple hecho de privarme de aquella fugaz alegría que Jared era capaz de expresar tan intensamente.

Para tratar de distraerlo un poco mas y mantenerlo cerca continué con el trote u buen rato, después comenzamos a jugar cuerpo a cuerpo midiendo nuestras fuerzas en la que mas de una vez me vi superado terminando el encima de mi, cosa que no me disgustaba para nada, pero lentamente el momento que no quería que llegara se acercaba amenazadoramente, la despedida.

-Bueno Jen es momento de que me retire necesito una ducha urgentemente. - jamas me gustaron los apodos y mucho menos los diminutivos pero por alguna razón me fascino la forma en que sonaba ese "Jen" en sus labios.

-Entonces hasta luego Jared. - no me quedo de otra mas que resignarme a los hechos.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no pase tanto tiempo.

-Yo también lo espero. - esas fueron las ultimas palabras que nos dirigimos el comenzó a correr mientras yo le seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Al llegar a casa me metí de inmediato a la ducha planeaba tener un buen fin de semana distraerme y pasarlo bien aun que después de la mañana con Jared eso era difícil de superar. A media tarde decidí salir e ir al cine a ver una película que un amigo me había recomendado, cuando llegue la función tenia unos minutos de haber iniciado por lo que entre sin mas, la sala esta a oscuras apenas iluminada por las luces del piso lo cual solo me brindaba las siluetas oscuras a mi alrededor, pude vislumbrar un asiento vació cerca de la pared casi al fondo al llegar me di cuenta que el lugar estaba ocupado pero para mi buena suerte el contiguo no así que me senté.

No vi el rostro de mi compañero al momento de sentarme, vaya ni siquiera pregunte si el lugar estaba ocupado pero al no recibir ningún tipo de advertencia lo di por sentado, mas mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando la pantalla ilumino la sala y a mi lado se encontraba Jared con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Jared! - el susurro-grito que lance por la sorpresa termino de ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Hola. - dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-No imagine encontrarte tan pronto.

-Ni yo.

Planeaba contestarle algo pero una señora nos cayo al comenzar la película, la maldije mentalmente al privarme de seguir conversando con Jared pero un momento después dejo de importarme.

La película transcurrió lenta apesar de ser de esas donde hay mas explosiones que conversaciones pero no me importo agradecía todo el tiempo que pasaba junto aquel hombre que comenzaba a volverme loco.

A media película sentí como su mano rozaba la miá tímidamente hasta tomarla completamente entre la suya hasta casi hacerla desaparecer, no hice nada por rechazarle la verdad me agradable el contacto con su piel.

-¿Te molesta? - pregunto poniendo sus labios muy cerca de la piel de mis orejas.

Alcance a negar con mi cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno temía que si abría la boca un gemido lastimero de necesidad se escapara de mi interior. El resto de la película me lo pase con el corazón en la garganta latiendo me a mil por hora.

Cuando acabo la película nos dimos el tiempo de caminar por las calles sin rumbo, la verdad era lo que menos importaba.

-¿Un café? - pregunto buscando mi mirada.

-Ss... si. - acerté a decir el solo sonrió y tiro de mi tomando mi brazo en una de sus manos.

En un principio supuse que iríamos a una cafetería lo normal uno supone pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el café que me había invitado era en su apartamento.

-¿No crees que esto es algo peligroso? - pregunte frente a la puerta del lugar.

-No, eres inofensivo. - una vez mas me quede sin palabras lo dijo con tal malicia que casi me da un paro cardíaco de solo suponer lo que pensaba.

Al entrar pude percatarme de una cosa, el apartamento era enorme, el recibidor daba paso a una sala a desnivel donde el piso mas bajo estaba dedicado a los sofás y un enorme plasma y un pequeño mueble donde supuse estaban los DVDs a un lado de este un pequeño equipo de sonido sobre un cajonero de madera oscura.

En el piso superior a este se encontraba una mesa de vidrio rectangular no muy grande tal vez para no mas de seis personas, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con uno que otro cuadro y varias fotos en ellas, justo detrás del comedor un enorme ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

-¿Como lo quieres? - pregunto tras de mi.

-¿Perdón? - exclame con todos los colores dibujados en el rostro ante lo que creí que insinuaba.

-El café, ¿como te gusta? - volvió a preguntar, solté el aire que no sabia había retenido.

-Con un toque de crema, gracias. - normalmente lo tomo solo y muy cargado pero en esos momentos me hubiera provocado un ataque cardíaco.

Me acerque a lo que era la cocina, no era un espacio muy grande a comparación del resto, era un pequeño espacio cerca del comedor separado solo por una pequeña barra que hacia a la vez de desayunador.

Puso ambas tazas en una bandeja y me hizo seguirlo hasta el sofá, tomamos asiento uno a cada lado del enorme mueble y comenzamos a conversar como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos, la tarde así como nuestra conversación transcurrió tranquila entre temas graciosos y otros un tanto mas serios, poco a poco Jared se acercaba a mi hasta que quedo prácticamente encima de mi.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente oscuro así que debía hacer lo que menos quería una vez mas, me resultaba irritante la necesidad de no querer separarme de el, aun que tal vez irritante no era la palabra.

Al dirigirme a la puerta gire para despedirme pero en ese justo momento la alfombra que juraría antes no estaba ahí me hizo tropezar y caer en los brazos de Jared dando gracias de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no terminar en el suelo.

Levante mi cara para verle y quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, respirábamos el mismo aire, su aroma me invadió todos los sentidos embriagándome de el era increíble la forma en que olía una mezcla entre vainilla, perfume de shampoo de bebe y su esencia natural que no pude definir del todo.

Me había perdido en sus ojos y el brillo de necesidad que en ellos ahora se podía vislumbrar, de un momento a otro la distancia se redujo a cero juntando nuestros labios en un inocente beso, solo labio sobre labio disfrutando de la suavidad de cada uno, un beso que llevaba en si algo mas que una simple caricia, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo haciéndome estremecer y gemir débilmente entre sus brazos que me sostenían con fuerza.

Al final nos separamos lo mas despacio que pudimos, Jared respiraba agitadamente y podía sentir el errático ritmo de sus palpitaciones contra mi propio pecho y estaba seguro que el sentía las miás, el rubor cubría mis mejillas podía sentirlo.

El quiso decir algo pero no lo permití abrí la puerta y antes de prácticamente salir corriendo me despedí.

-Hasta luego Jay.

CONTINUARA...


	2. La Llamada

**-LA LLAMADA-**

Pasaron mas de dos días y aun podía sentir su sabor en mis labios y su aroma impregnado en todo mi cuerpo. Ese beso desencadeno una serie de sentimientos y reacciones diversas en mi que iban desde la dicha a la duda, pues no sabia si lo que hacia estaba del todo bien pero cada vez que rememoro ese beso no puedo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo despertando todos mis sentidos, avivando mis mas recónditos deseos.

Sinceramente no sabia que me pasaba pero cada vez que le dejaba de ver irremediablemente le extrañaba y comenzaba a pensar en el. aunque debería estar concentrado en otras cosas como encontrar mi bendito celular, desde ese día en su apartamento no había logrado hallarlo y la verdad me encontraba algo frenético pues ese aparato era mi herramienta de trabajo, prácticamente la mayoría de mis clientes se encontraban ahí y comprar uno nuevo no era muy factible por el solo hecho de tener que conseguir los números nuevamente y viceversa.

Los momentos de paz que me llegaban en medio de mi búsqueda solo llegaban cuando mi mente traicionera vagaba hasta la imagen de Jared, recordando su olor, el sabor dulce de su piel y sus ojos que hasta hoy no había podido definir su color.

En medio del desastre que ahora era mi casa logre escuchar el teléfono de mi habitación sonar insistentemente , así que subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde resbale al no poder frenar del todo por la prisa cayendo en la cama, logrando coger el teléfono en el ultimo momento.

-Diga. - la voz al otro lado de la linea me dejo sin aliento.

-¿Jensen?, soy Jared.

-Jay que... sorpresa, ¿como conseguiste mi teléfono? - pregunte entre la duda y el asombro.

-Pues a cierta persona se le cayo el celular en mi apartamento después de tomar un café y algunas otras... cosas. - respondió pícaro en la ultima palabra. - Pero hasta el día de hoy le he encontrado, pues quedo bajo un mueble.

-Wow y yo buscando como poseso por toda mi casa.

-Si quieres te lo llevo a tu casa, claro si te parece.

-Claro, ¿tienes donde apuntar? - cuando colgué el teléfono mis manos y mi cuerpo entero temblaban por la emoción pues Jared vendría a mi casa, paso un momento para que lograra calmar el nerviosismo que me invadió para después entrar a la ducha lo mas rápido que pude, todo el día había estado moviendo muebles en busca del aparato y me encontraba todo sudado.

Ya en la ducha o mas bien a mitad de ella escuche sonar el timbre de la puerta, me apresure a enjuagar el jabón que me quedaba en el cuerpo saliendo a abrir la puerta pues me imaginaba de quien se trataba, saliendo solo con una minúscula toalla atada a mi cintura.

Para cuando llegue a la puerta deje todo un rastro de humedad a mi paso del cual debía tener cuidado o terminaría rompiéndome el cuello, sobretodo con la gran distracción que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí se encontraba el, enfundado en una playera negra obscenamente ceñida a su cuerpo, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unos tenis, simplemente perfecto, no se como mi mandíbula seguía en su sitio después de semejante visión.

-Creo que... no es buen momento. - dijo sonrojándose al verme.

-No te preocupes pasa, ya te tomaste la molestia de venir de todos modos. - aunque la verdad quizá no era la manera de recibir a alguien, tenia todo el cuerpo mojado y solo estaba cubierto por una diminuta toalla, en definitiva no era la manera, bien me pude tomar el tiempo para ponerme algo mas "decente" pero no quería hacerle esperar, rápidamente me di cuenta de mi error pues nada mas fue entrar y verme sometido al intenso escrutinio de su mirada pero si soy sincero no me desagrado en lo absoluto.

-Toma asiento por favor en lo que me pongo algo mas de ropa.

-¿Y por que no mejor te lo quitas todo? - dijo con una sonrisa lasciva que me tomo por sorpresa. - Es broma, no te asustes aquí te espero. - respondió al ver mi cara que debía hacer palidecer al mas rojo de los tomates.

-Que mal y yo que pensaba hacerte caso. - esta vez el que se sonrojo fue el, claro mi respuesta vino momentos después una vez que la sangre volvía a circular por mi cuerpo y gracias a dios no tuve ningún tipo de inconveniente bajo la toalla después de su sugerente comentario. - Bueno en un momento regreso.

Una vez en la habitación me puse lo primero que encontré una playera verde que usaba para dormir y los vaqueros mas viejos que tenia, desde la sala alcance a escuchar su voz supuse que me demore mas de lo que creí.

-Tu casa si que es grande y yo creía que mi apartamento lo era.

-Partiendo desde que en efecto es un apartamento y esto una casa, diría que si es mas grande. - le conteste burlón desde las escaleras.

Sinceramente era enorme para mi solo constaba de dos plantas y un enorme jardín, algo por demás exagerado para alguien de mi edad y que la mayor parte del tiempo ni la habitaba.

-Me la heredaron mis padres una vez que se separaron, fue algo así como su compensación por el trauma pero me gusta mas tu apartamento es... acogedor. - conteste sentándome a su lado.

-Pues dirás lo que quieras pero en comparación es pequeño ya quiera yo una casa como esta.

-Adulador. - dije dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo. - ¿Te apetece algo Jared?

-¿Como?

-Si que se te ofrece agua, café un refresco lo que desees solo pídelo. - el tono bajo e insinuante de mi voz lo puso notablemente nervioso, quería devolverle el favor después de que hiciera lo mismo conmigo en su casa.

-Agua estaría bien. - su voz temblaba nerviosa al igual que su sonrisa, la cual devolví juguetonamente.

-En un momento regreso.

Estando en la cocina rebusque en una de las alacenas un vaso donde verter el liquido pero de pronto unos enormes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura apretándome al cuerpo duro de su dueño, quien casi en un susurro me dijo pegado al oído.

-Jensen si quieres que siga siendo un niño bueno sera mejor que no sigas, no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no arrancarte esa toalla al llegar, me vuelves loco, por favor por mi salud mental no sigas o no respondo. - su tono urgente y cargado de deseo me hizo gemir por la anticipación y el roce de su miembro en mi espalda baja.

-Muy bien, me portare bien lo prometo.

Pasado ese pequeño incidente que me dejo con la respiración bastante atrofiada, la tarde continuo amenamente entre platicas y roces "inocentes" por parte de ambos de alguna forma ya no podíamos estar sin tocarnos. Para cuando me di cuenta la noche había caído y mi estomago comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de alimento.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar? - me pregunto ante mi sonoro asunto.

-Claro, solo dame un momento para cambiarme. - me levante rumbo a las escaleras cuando una idea un tanto perversa cruzo mi mente y nuevamente me gire hacia el extendiéndole la mano a modo de invitación. - ¿Me acompañas?, para que no te aburras esperando tiendo a tardarme un poco al escoger que ponerme.

-Es... esta bien. - contesto y tomo mi mano. Una vez en el cuarto se sentó al pie de mi cama mientras yo buscaba nuevamente algo que usar.

-¿Formal o casual? - pregunte.

-Casual estaría bien.

-Perfecto. - comencé a desvestirme lentamente primero quite la playera pero como no iba a darle un espectáculo, al menos no aun, me puse la camisa que elegí para la ocasión para continuar con los pantalones ante su mirada expectante estaba notoriamente agitado y no pude evitar picarle un poco. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Realmente, no, ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-Por mi esta bien.

Una vez fuera de la casa me dirigí como era costumbre hacia mi auto pero el me detuvo y me llevo al suyo, un deportivo negro increíble, el trayecto fue corto apesar de no saber a donde me llevaba.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de un restauran del cual dijo ser socio, el lugar en cuestión era de ambiente agradable, nada ostentoso daba un aire muy hogareño apesar de la docena de meseros que rondaban el lugar, la clientela era de lo mas variada desde parejas de cierta edad muy mayor hasta parejas jóvenes con niños pequeños para los cuales existía un espacio recreativo en la parte final del inmueble.

-Espero sea de tu agrado.

-Hasta ahora todo luce de maravilla, ya veremos a la hora de ordenar.

Y la verdad fue muchísimo mejor, el menú abarcaba desde comida gourmet hasta una simple hamburguesa o un trozo de pizza. Al tomar asiento comenzó a decirme que el lugar era un negocio que había puesto con un amigo de la universidad que ahora era el chef del mismo.

-Apuesto que Chad te caerá de maravilla esta severamente dañado mentalmente pero es muy buena persona.

-Mmm... no se si una persona así sea buena compañía, ¿estas seguro que no confunde la sal con veneno de ratas?

-Nah, eso lo hace cuando no le caes bien. - contesto con una sonrisa. - Y estoy seguro que le caerás de maravilla.

Momentos después el dichoso Chad se presento en nuestra mesa con lo que pedimos, un hombre rubio joven, delgado de expresión jovial y algo maniática a mi parecer pero con una enorme sonrisa, no se comparaba con la de Jared pero era bonita.

-Jayman, que bueno que decidiste salir de tu nube oscura y mira no pierdes el tiempo carne nueva después del fiasco con Matt. - el cuerpo de Jared se tenso visiblemente ante la mención del nombre.

-Chad por favor. - dijo en tono serio.

-Ohh... lo siento Jay.

-No importa Chad, bueno te presento a Jensen, Jensen este hijo de puta de Chad mi mejor amigo.

-Un gusto Jensen. - saludo estrechando mi mano efusivamente, para después decirme algo al oído. - Espero que seas capaz de quitarle esa pesadez calentándole un poco la cama, tu sabes un poco de acción lo animaría mucho, han pasado...

-¡CHAD! - reclamo en un grito al percatarse de lo que decía y mi evidente enrojecimiento que alcanzo niveles insospechados, maldita sea debía empezar a controlar ese tipo de reacciones.

El rubio levanto las manos en señal de paz y se alejo con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. El resto de la velada la pasamos en silencio pero un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la compañía del otro rozándonos por debajo de la mesa en cada oportunidad, como dije ya nos era imposible estar sin tocarnos.

En algún punto comenzamos a platicar sin darnos cuenta, los temas de conversación salían solos, no había que forzar nada la convivencia era tan natural que por un momento creí que eramos una de esas parejas del restauran que llevan años de matrimonio, de pronto la idea de casarme con Jared se me hizo muy atractiva y no pude evitar preguntarle su opinión sobre aquello claro omitiendo a mi persona en la ecuación, no quería que pensara que era algún loco.

-Jay y ¿que opinas del matrimonio?

-Mmm... no lo volvería a intentar. - juro que casi me ahogo con el agua que bebía en esos momentos a causa de la sorpresa. Se levanto rápidamente y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo me tomaste desprevenido, ¿eras casado? - el tono entrecortado de mi voz no ayudo a ocultar mi sorpresa.

-No precisamente, ¿recuerdas el día que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia? - y como olvidarlo fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-Si.

-Era el día de mi boda. - no podía ver mi rostro pero por la expresión de Jared debía tener la mandíbula pegada al suelo. - Ese día descubrí que mi futuro esposo me engañaba con uno de los padrinos.

-Ja... Jared, lo siento no se que decir. - decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, el que para mi fue tal vez el mejor día de mi vida para el debió ser una tortura.

-No digas nada, después de todo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. - dijo sujetándome la barbilla suavemente con una mano.

-¿Por que? - mi cara se crispo en un gesto de pura incredulidad.

-Pues te conocí a ti.

Si lo ponemos en perspectiva todas las veces que el hizo que mi corazón latiera sin control se quedaban reducidas a una simple taquicardia, en ese momento mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí por un momento que saldría de mi pecho bailando como loco y dando saltitos en la mesa de pura felicidad, simple y sencillo no tenia palabras mi boca estaba abierta en una enorme "O" y no emitía sonido alguno, tal vez por que como dije mi corazón obstruía mis cuerdas vocales.

Después de mi penoso lapso de mutismo dimos por terminada la cena fuimos directamente a mi casa, claro esta que la sonrisa de idiota nadie me la pudo quitar y Jared tenia una igual que me hizo quererlo un poco mas, se veía radiante y sus ojos ya no estaban tan tristes como la primera vez, Dios ahora son verdes pues que tienen sus ojos que cambian de color constantemente, no me quejo de hecho me gustan.

-Me la he pasado excelente contigo, creo que es la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo. - me dijo a la entrada de la casa abrazándome por la espalda dejándome sentir su cálida respiración contra la piel de mi nuca.

-Yo también me la he pasado de maravilla, gracias por compartir algo de ti conmigo.

-Jensen, no se si sea muy apresurado pero quiero compartirlo todo contigo, me gustas mucho, la verdad no se que tan mal termine después de lo de Matt, pero quiero iniciar algo contigo.

-Jared yo... - ni siquiera tuve tiempo de terminar la frase, callo mis palabras con un beso.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, nada me importaba solo esos finos labios devorándome, sedientos de mi, como quien busca agua en medio del desierto, pura necesidad y cariño.

Cuando al fin nos separamos mas que nada en busca de aire que por gusto, pues yo sinceramente me hubiera quedado en ese beso para toda la vida, me miro a los ojos y se despidió dejándome con la mente nublada y las piernas hechas papilla.

-Nos vemos Jen.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Dudas

**-DUDAS-**

No pasaba del medio día cuando me decidí a pedir un consejo a Jeff Morgan, abogado líder en la firma donde trabajaba desde hace al menos cuatro años, siempre que entraba a su despacho me hacia la misma pregunta, ¿por que le gustara este lugar?, desde que entre a trabajar nada había cambiado en ese espacio las paredes pintadas de un color beige muy parecido al color del vomito eran adornadas por unos cuadros ya decolorados por el tiempo incluso algunos ya solo eran un manchon difuso en el lienzo, su eterno escritorio marrón al centro de la habitación con su eterno desorden de papeles encima, junto a este un archivero que seguro vio tiempos mejores y una silla de madera a simple vista de lo mas incomoda coronaba el diseño del lugar, no es que juzgue su forma de ser pero vaya el ganaba mucho mas que cualquiera en ese lugar y se podía dar el lujo de remodelar el lugar a su antojo pero aun así no lo hacia, me dijo alguna vez que para que cambiar lo que aun funciona, nunca entendí si excentricidad y después de un tiempo decidí no intentarlo.

Jeff es un hombre que ronda los 40's yo diría que un poco mas pero no lo aparenta, físicamente es muy atractivo por lo que resulta raro el por que jamas se caso, es ligeramente mas alto que yo, de expresión amigable casi todo el tiempo pero con un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se molesta, una vez lo hizo conmigo y no me quedaron ganas de repetir la experiencia. En un principio fue mi supervisor al entrar al bufete de ahí nació nuestra amistad, ahora solo recurro a el cuando necesito un consejo y la mayoría de las veces no es por trabajo hoy necesitaba un consejo con urgencia.

Toque dos veces antes de entrar a su oficina, otra de sus manías fue su renuencia a tener secretaria.

-Jensen, que sorpresa, ¿en que te puedo ayudar muchacho? - me pregunto levantando la vista de unos documentos y dedicándome una paternal sonrisa.

-Necesito un consejo Jeff.

-Cuando no, la verdad empiezo a creer que solo vienes a mi cuando necesitas algo. - dijo repentinamente serio.

-No es así Jeff, sabes que te a... - una sonora carcajada me interrumpió.

-Muchacho despues de todo este tiempo aun sigues cayendo en mis bromas.

-Creo que jamas conseguiré entender tu sentido del humor. - respondí con una media sonrisa.

-No importa Jensen, bien que problema tiene esa vida tuya tan perfecta.

-Sabes que desde algún tiempo salgo con alguien pero de un tiempo para acá ya no siento lo mismo, mas bien creo que nunca estuve enamorado realmente y ahora quiero terminar esa relación pero no se como hacerlo sin herir a esa persona. - confesé sin sostenerle la mirada.

-Hay alguien mas, ¿cierto? - solo conseguí asentir con mi cabeza. - Jensen, tienes un gran problema entre manos, no me imagino la reacción de Dannel cuando se lo digas esa mujer es de armas tomar incluso yo tendría miedo de enfrentarla con algo así.

-Gracias por los ánimos Jeff. - dije con un amago de sonrisa.

-Y con esta otra persona en cuestión, ¿que sientes?.

-Pues no consigo alejarle de mi mente por mucho tiempo, prácticamente me paso el día recordandole, le quiero demasiado, mas de lo que alguna pude sentir por alguien mas al verlo me nacen unas ganas de protegerlo ademas de que me inspira una ternura que... - en el instante en el que me di cuenta de lo que dije guarde silencio.

-¿Te corresponde? - pregunto después de un momento.

-¿Que? - dije levantando la mirada.

-El, ¿te corresponde?

-Si, eso creo.

-Creer no es suficiente Jensen debes estar seguro de ello antes de lanzarte de cabeza a algo así y para que sepas no te juzgo Jen créeme soy el menos indicado para ello pero una cosa debes tener clara hijo, si decides estar con este joven debes aceptar todo lo que ello conlleva no es justo que lo escondas.

-Lo se, créeme estoy consciente de ello y no tengo problema en sacarlo a la luz la razón por la que lo he ocultado es... ella.

-Lo único que te puedo decir Jensen es que si en verdad lo quieres debes hablarle con la verdad y lo mas pronto posible, evita que se entere por culpa de alguien mas, tu indecisión e ignorancia pueden ser tus peores enemigos en estos casos, créeme esas fueron las causas por las que nunca me case.

-Jeff... ¿tu estuviste en una situación parecida?

-Si y por no hablar claro lo perdí todo.

Las palabras de Jeff me asustaron un poco, la posibilidad de perder a Jared me removió demasiadas cosas en mi interior, no quería perderle y no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo así me tuviera que enfrentar a todas mis inseguridades y prejuicios.

Una ves en mi propia oficina me sentí un poco menos asfixiado por todo aquello, a diferencia de la escasees de ventanas que tenia Jeff la miá gozaba de dos ventanales que daban libre paso a la luz y una panorámica de la ciudad desde el noveno piso.

Sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad a Jared pues hasta ahora nunca había mencionado la existencia de Dan y mucho menos la relación que llevaba con ella, aun así me le ofrecía descaradamente sin importar nada a cada oportunidad que tenia.

Cuando Dan se enterara de aquello o el ¿que demonios sucedería?, la sorpresa de ella seria mayúscula claro la engañaba con otro hombre pero no me importa su reacción lo que me aterra es Jared y lo que podría hacer después de lo sucedido con Matt me odiara después de aquello.

Al terminar todos los pendientes salí disparado a casa de Jared, estaba decidido a contarle todo, dolería al principio pero si le explicaba todo con calma tal vez podría rescatar lo que ha nacido entre los dos o al menos eso espero.

En el auto marque a su celular pero no contesto, ninguna de las seis veces que lo hice eso me puso realmente nervioso, incluso me estaba desesperando por ello en algún momento llegue a pensar que ya se había enterado. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta que Dan no me importaba en lo absoluto lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a Jared y nada mas.

Comencé a pensar en todos aquellos detalles que me hicieron quererlo, la espontaneidad de todos nuestros encuentros, el velo de misterio que le cubría el día que nos conocimos, su picara sonrisa... sus ojos, hacia que me comportara como un adolescente en su primera cita con el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela, de verdad que estaba enamorado de el.

Cuando me pare frente a su puerta todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no como las veces anteriores por culpa del nerviosismo de verle, ahora temblaba de miedo ante lo que pudiera pasar cuando supiera la verdad.

Golpee tres veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, continué insistiendo pero seguía sin abrir para entonces casi lloraba por la desesperación.

Una señora salio por una de las puertas contiguas y me informo que el no llegaría hasta al menos las cinco al preguntarle como sabia eso me dijo que ella recibía su correspondencia cuando el no estaba, de alguna forma me calme pero mis nervios solo consiguieron aumentar eso ya era insoportable.

Me recargue contra la puerta y poco a poco resbale hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cara escondida entre las piernas.

En mi tortuosa espera mi mente me regalaba todos los posibles escenarios para la reacción de Jared, en unos me golpeaba hasta el cansancio por mentirle ordenándome que no regresara jamas, en otro y tal vez el mas cruel de todos me abrazaba y me hacia pasar, llenándome de besos y caricias entre las cuales me decía que esa era nuestra despedida que la atesorara muy bien en mi memoria como un recordatorio de todo aquello que pudimos haber tenido.

Entre mis alucinaciones una voz me regreso a la realidad de la que inconscientemente había huido.

-¡¿Jensen? - dijo sorprendido. - ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tengo algo que decirte. - dije levantado el rostro para enfrentarlo.

-Esta bien, solo vamos adentro ¿ok? - yo solo conseguí asentir esto me estaba sobrepasando y aun no llegaba lo peor.

Una vez adentro me aferre a el en un abrazo tardamos un rato así, en silencio sin movernos solo abrazándonos, temía que si lo soltaba desaparecería de mi vida para siempre

-Jensen ¿que pasa?, me estas preocupando.

-Por favor comprendeme Jay, jamas me había pasado algo como esto, por favor no me odies. - suplique con un sollozo luchando por abandonar mi garganta.

-Comienzas a asustarme dime que te pasa.

-Jared yo... yo tengo...

-¿Tienes que?, Jensen por favor dime que es.

-Tengo no... tengo novia Jared.

La cara de preocupación que hasta hace un momento tenia se transformo en una de dolor cubriendo sus ojos con una capa acuosa que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-No me odies...

CONTINUARA...


	4. ¿Despedidas?

**-¿DESPEDIDAS?-**

- _No me odies..._

Su rostro de preocupación cambio a una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y dolor en ese momento, su mirada se inundo de una tristeza mucho mayor de la que vi aquel día que nos conocimos.

Después de unos segundos ese gesto fue turbado por el movimiento de sus labios pero no conseguía articular sonido alguno unos cuantos intentos mas tarde su voz apenas y se pudo escuchar.

- ¿Que... que has dicho? - tartamudeo - No es cierto, ¿verdad?, no puede ser posible, una pesadilla, una broma, ¡dime que es una broma! - grito casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, su cuerpo temblaba y se dejo caer en el sofá tras el hundiendo sus manos en su largo cabello en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

- No es ninguna broma... pero puedo explicarte. - susurre arrodillándome frente a el poniendo mis manos en sus rodillas.

- ¡¿Y que vas a explicar? - grito apartando mis manos con un golpe seco. - ¡Que solo estabas jugando conmigo por que tu vida de ensueño se torno aburrida!, ¡¿o que fue?, ¡ah si por que no lo supuse antes, como tu novia no estaba el niño decidió experimentar su lado marica, claro seduzcamos al primer imbécil que se cruce por el camino.!

Jamas lo había visto tan enfadado, las venas se marcaban en su cuello como si estuvieran apunto de estallar pero apesar de su enojo tenia que explicarle.

- ¡Claro que no! - me vi obligado a gritar para que me dejara hablar. - Jamas quise lastimarte, nunca fue mi intención, lo nuestro nació de forma espontanea, esto que siento por ti es real, verdadero créeme por favor, jamas te he mentido con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Lo de Dan era para cubrir las apariencias.

- Eres patético, ni siquiera puedes aceptar que eres gay.

- Te equivocas de hacerlo jamas habría salido contigo y lo sabes. Es que jamas me había pasado esto con un hombre, admito que no se lo he dicho a nadie pero es que jamas hizo falta, nunca había tenido a nadie que valiera la pena para enfrentarme a ello.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos mientras hablaba o mas bien suplicaba, a esas alturas ya no me importaba perder la dignidad con tal de hacerlo entender que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces fue un error al menos hasta antes de conocerlo.

Su mirada era dura cagada de desprecio y furia, su cuerpo en completa tensión parecía mas grande de lo que ya era y la furia que corría por su cuerpo lo hacia realmente amenazante, no me pudo importar menos de cualquier modo todo lo que me dijera o hiciera lo gane a pulso por mi estupidez y miedos.

-Creí que me querías, en verdad lo llegue a creer. - el tono de su voz sonó apagado y roto. -

Pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo pero "oh decepción" - ironizo - Tan solo soy un desahogo para tus deseos reprimidos.

Todo su enojo se desvaneció ante mi en un momento siendo remplazado por lo primero que vi en sus ojos cuando le confesé todo... Dolor.

Jared se veía tan cansado... roto, como si esto ya le hubiera pasado antes, no podía creer lo que me decía de un momento a otro se dejo caer de alguna forma todo dejo de importarle y eso me aterro.

El hombre fuerte y seguro de si mismo que conocía quedo atrás dando paso a uno completamente derrumbado que hacia todo lo posible por contener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos hasta que el primer sollozo escapo de sus labios rompiendo el dique que las contenía.

- Que mas da, la verdad fui un estúpido al esperar algo bueno de la vida, desde un principio siempre me ha quitado lo que he amado, primero se llevo a la persona con la que descubrí lo que era amar y ser correspondido, después mi futuro esposo me engaña el día de nuestra boda y ahora soy el... el consuelo de un reprimido. - su tono era neutro y tan frió que me hizo estremecer de miedo.

- No eres ningún consuelo, yo te amo Jared.

- Si me amas como dices por que no terminaste esa relación cuando te diste cuenta de ello.

- Yo... yo no lo se, tal vez por no lastimarla, Jared ella realmente me quiere no quiero hacerla sufrir.

- Y por no lastimarla estas dispuesto a dejar de lado todo lo demás, porque si es así realmente en un cobarde y un egoísta al no permitir que ella encuentre a alguien que realmente la pueda querer como se debe. ¿Cuantas veces te has acostado con ella pensando en alguien mas?

- Yo... yo no.

- ¿En que clase de hombres piensas cada vez que la tocas?, ¿en un actor?, ¿modelo?, ¿en mi?

- Jared yo jamas he pensado en nadie mas al acostarme con ella. La verdad no es mi intención ser egoísta, ya no mas, es por eso que estoy aquí contándote todo esto. - me sentía abrumado por las palabras de Jared pero no me iba a dejar caer tenia que hacerle entender que lo que sentía por el era real. - Quiero terminar con esa farsa de una buena vez para estar contigo totalmente, me enfrentare a lo que sea, al rechazo, a las miradas de desprecio incluso a mi familia si no lo aceptan y sabes por que, porque te amo demasiado como para vivir sin ti.

Me acerque a el lentamente mientras hablaba hasta poder tomar sus manos entre las miás queria transmitirle que lo que decía era verdad, que no tenia nada que temer.

- No se que pensar Jensen. - trago sonoramente y aparto su mirada de mi pero no retiro sus manos de entre las miás, tal vez aun había esperanza para nosotros. - Si en verdad sientes lo que dices ve y termina lo que empezaste, aunque sinceramente dudo que lo hagas, pero si lo haces vuelve a buscarme, ahora solo vete.

- Jared. - lo pronuncie tan bajo y con la voz temblorosa que ni yo pude escucharlo.

- ¡LARGO! - grito alejándose de mi rompiendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

No quería irme y dejar las cosas así pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada mas, una vez afuera y apunto de cerrar la puerta tras de mi le escuche decir casi en un susurro.

- Espero no volverte a ver... Adiós.

El cerro la puerta momentos después, dejándome en el pasillo con el corazón marchito y el alma rota, en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos el jamas se despedía con un adiós, siempre "_hasta luego_" dejando patente que nos volveríamos a ver.

La dura verdad cayo sobre mi como una loza de concreto en mis hombros aplastándome, Jared no quería volver a verme, se había resignado a estar solo a no esperar nada de una vida que solo le separaba de todo aquello a lo que alguna vez amo, siempre rodeado de recuerdos de muerte, engaño y desepcion, ahora mas que nunca comprendí el por que de su mirada apagada y sin brillo cargada de tristeza y melancolía.

Salí del edificio y di una ultima mirada hacia la ventana de su apartamento tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo en ella con la vaga añoranza de ser perdonado. No vi nada, solo el reflejo gris de un cielo que parecía tan triste como nosotros.

Conduje hasta mi casa como muerto, miraba mi entorno pero la verdad no veía nada, todo era un manchon borroso según avanzaba aumentando gradualmente la velocidad fue un milagro que no me matara. Aparentemente el mundo no me dejaría ir así de fácil, debía pagar por mi estupidez.

_"Como unas simples palabras pueden destruirlo todo."_

Ese fue mi único pensamiento durante varios días en los que me sumí en una depresión que no me dejo abandonar la cama, por ende deje de ir al bufete, la comida era casi nula, me olvide del mundo casi por completo salvo en aquellos momentos en los que mi cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba con el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas llorando y lamentando mi error, en mi cabeza no había cabida para otra cosa que no fuera Jared y esa maldita despedida que parecía haberse fundido en mi alma haciéndome sufrir cada vez mas mientras que las imágenes de su rostro triste y destrozado me acechaban por las noches en pesadillas que no parecían tener fin, dejándome claro que el artífice de su dolor no era otro mas que yo.

En una de tantas noches que pase sin dormir a causa de las pesadillas vino a mi mente el recuerdo de una foto que vi un día en el cuarto de Jared, en ella el estaba abrazado a un hombre mas bajo que el, de ojos azules intensos, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, piel clara, ambos sonreían inmensamente, en aquel retrato Jared desbordaba alegría, sus ojos brillaban y sus preciosos hoyuelos se marcaban intensamente, jamas le había visto sonreír así. Al menos no hasta el día en que nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos. Yo había hecho que creyera una vez mas en la vida y se lo arrebate de la peor manera me sentí aun mas miserable aunque pareciese imposible estarlo mas.

Los días seguían pasando y aun no podía localizar a Dannel, se encontraba de viaje y no daba señales de vida, eso solo hacia que me hundiera mas Jared ahora debería estar convencido de que no le amaba que no tenia el valor para enfrentarme a todo y entregarme por completo a el.

Un día mas había pasado y no me di cuenta, cuando abrí los ojos después de volverme a quedar dormido de tanto llorar ya era de noche no tenia ganas de mover un musculo así que me quede hecho un ovillo diminuto en medio de la cama cubierto por las sabanas, entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensé en dejarlo sonar hasta que se hartaran tal vez era Jeff preguntando otra vez si me encontraba bien, o quizá...

Me levante velozmente a coger el maldito aparato con la vaga esperanza de que fuera quien yo pensaba. Al alzar el auricular mi esperanza se hizo añicos no era el, pero una pequeña luz se encendió después de tanta oscuridad.

- Hola mi amor, ¿adivina quien volvió a la ciudad? - dijo jovial la voz al otro lado de la linea.

- ¡Dan! - dije aliviado o lo mas que se podía estar ante lo que pasaría cuando la viera en persona.

- Si la misma, acabo de bajar del avión y fuiste a la primera persona a la que decidí llamar nada mas pisar tierra, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, Si sabes a lo que me refiero. - dijo seductoramente. - No sabes como extrañe estar entre tus brazos.

- ¿Por que no llamaste antes? - pregunte sin hacer caso a sus insinuaciones.

- No podía, mi teléfono no tenia cobertura.

- ¿Acaso no había teléfonos en donde tu estabas? - repuse algo exasperado.

- Se ve que me extrañaste. - nada mas alejado de la realidad pensé entre mi. - La verdad es que no había, estuve de excursión por las praderas de los andes en un pueblo de lo mas rustico, la mayor tecnología con la que contaban era un telégrafo.

- ¿Tardaras en venir a mi casa?

- Estas tan ansioso como yo por lo que oigo. - dijo soltando una risilla.

- Necesitamos hablar Dan, ha pasado algo y necesito aclararlo contigo lo antes posible.

- ¿Que sucede Jensen? - su tono se volvió serio al momento. - ¿Algo anda mal?

- No es algo que se deba hablar por teléfono.

- No me asustes Jensen pero esta bien te veo en una hora en tu casa, aun debo hacer algo de papeleo antes de dejar el aeropuerto.

- Perfecto te espero.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Rompiendo Un Corazon

**-ROMPIENDO UN CORAZON-**

Apenas colgué el teléfono me dirigí a la ducha, un sorpresivo subidon de adrenalina inundo mis venas haciéndome mover mas de lo que había hecho en la ultima semana, algunos de mis músculos resintieron la falta de movilidad pero eso no me iba detener.

Al terminar de asearme decidí recoger un poco, sinceramente no quería dar muchas explicaciones y tampoco quería que se diera cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba creo que seria suficiente con lo que estaba por pasar para que encima se enterara de lo mal que me encontraba a causa de el. Aunque mi rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección la imagen que me devolvía el espejo era una sombra de lo que fui, estaba pálido casi gris, mi cabello esta opaco, y las ojeras debajo de mis ojos conseguían que me viera mas demacrado de lo que me sentía.

Durante el tiempo que espere su llegado di vueltas por la sala, subía y bajaba las escaleras por el nerviosismo, no podía parar en un sitio por que la ansiedad me dominada y hacia que me moviera por la casa como un animal salvaje en una jaula.

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces e inmediatamente corrí a abrirla.

- ¡Mi amor! - dijo entusiasmada apenas asome la cara por la puerta envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo, intento besarme pero gire el rostro y sus labios terminaron en mi mejilla rozando la barba que creció durante todo ese tiempo. - Jen, ¿Que pasa? - pregunto al notar mi rechazo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

La conduje al interior de la casa y nos colocamos en la sala, ahí sentado frente a ella el miedo me invadió no sabia como hacer que todo aquello resultara lo menos doloroso posible. Me encontré absorto un momento mirando su cabellera rojiza que enmarcaba su rostro de pómulos redondeados cubiertos por un ligero rubor debido al maquillaje, sus labios finos y sus ojos marrones, Dannel era hermosa sin duda pero por alguna extraña razón en ese momento no supe el por que había empezado esa relación con ella, si lo meditaba bien ella y yo no compartíamos nada mas que la cama y eso algunas veces.

Nos llevábamos bien eso no lo voy a negar pero había algo que ahora me hacia pensar que realmente todo había sido un error muy independientemente de lo que ahora pasaba, me di cuenta que ella y yo nos terminaríamos separando por hastió.

- ¿Jensen te encuentras bien? - su voz me libero de saco de mis pensamientos.

- La verdad es que no. - conteste con cierta pesadez.

- ¿Que te sucede?, ¿estas enfermo? - pregunto con honesta preocupación, un suspiro escapo de mi boca.

- No se trata de eso, no hay manera fácil de decir esto pero intentare ser lo mas cordial que se pueda.

- Jen habla de una vez me estas asustando.

- Dan quiero terminar esta relación. - tal vez no fue la manera de decirlo pero para que hacerlo mas largo de lo necesario.

- ¿Que?, ¿Por que?, Jen hasta antes de que me marchara estábamos bien, que cambio en ese tiempo para que hagas esto.

- Cambiaron muchas cosas y la primera de ellas es que... -

- ¿Que fue Jensen? - dijo con el rostro turbado entre la incertidumbre y el dolor.

- Me enamore de alguien mas. Dan no lo planee solo paso, no quiero lastimarte y tampoco quiero lastimarlo a el.

- ¡¿EL? - grito sorprendida - ¡Me estas dejando por un hombre!

- Dan... -

- Nada de Dan, me estas diciendo que durante dos años estuve acostándome con un... un degenerado. - su voz era una mezcla entre el enojo y el desdén que me afecto mas de lo que esperaba, aun que sinceramente no esperaba nada bueno.

- ¡Dannel por favor! - grite - De no haber sido necesario jamas te lo habría dicho. - un resoplido de sorpresa escapo de ella.

- No pensabas decírmelo. - una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujo en su cara. - Ibas a dejar que creyera que el hombre con el que planeaba casarme no era un maldito homosexual que ademas fingía quererme todo el tiempo. Jensen yo planee toda una vida contigo, hablamos de hijos, de pasar la vida juntos, maldita sea quería envejecer a tu lado y ahora me sales con que te revuelcas con otro hombre cuando te doy la espalda. - las lagrimas corrían por su rostro como signo evidente del dolor y rabia que sentía contra mi en esos momentos.

- Hasta hace unos días yo creía en todo eso, juro que si quería pasar por todo aquello contigo pero... esto solo sucedió y no pude evitarlo, perdoname Dan, no quería hacerte daño.

- ¿Que te perdone?, ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que me estas pidiendo Jensen?, como demonios voy a perdonar que me hayas destrozado la vida. - aparentemente me estaba volviendo bueno en ello.

- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero es mejor que lo supieras, tenia que ser sincero contigo pero sobretodo conmigo.

Dannel camino por la sala un par de veces limpiándose las lagrimas y pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos rojizos. De pronto paro y me vio a los ojos.

- ¿Le amas? - su respiración era pesada e irregular debido al llanto que se esforzaba en contener.

- Si.

- ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

- Dan por favor no te hagas esto.

- ¿Me amaste Jensen?, ¿Alguna puta vez me amaste?

- Te llegue a querer pero jamas llegue a sentir algo fuerte como lo que siento ahora. - mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos observando cada reacción.

Se llevo una mano a la boca y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Al intentar acercarme para consolarla me detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- ¿Que fui en tu vida Jensen? y no me mientas por favor.

- Fuiste... - no supe que contestar, Dannel fue muchas cosas en mi vida amiga, confidente, amante pero nada de lo que dijera la haría sentir mejor probablemente el silencio era peor.

- Ya me doy cuenta. - la había lastimado su rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- Dan yo... -

- Dejalo así Jensen, no tiene caso. Espero no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo.

Con paso lento y con la cara cubierta por las lagrimas salio de la casa y al cerrar la puerta tras ella fue como escuchar a su corazón romperse en pedazos.

Me sentía mal pero no podía anteponerla a mi felicidad, quizá en algún futuro podamos ser amigos cuando todo esto quede atrás y las heridas sanen.

Era una idea absurda después de todo, pero me hacia sentir mejor pensar así. Pero ya no quería perder el tiempo.

Llame al numero de Jared pero como era de esperarse no contesto, no esperaba menos pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Salí de inmediato en dirección a su apartamento apesar de haber conducido mas rápido de lo que en mi vida había hecho los minutos se me hicieron eternos.

Golpee, grite, patee pero la puerta no se abrió, Jared no estaba, destroza mi garganta al explicarle a una maldita puerta que ya todo estaba bien.

Me senté en el pasillo igual que la vez anterior paso una, dos y tres horas, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, seis horas de espera en las cuales mi mente y mi corazón se secaron se había ido y no sabia a donde, ni desde cuando. Tal vez se marcho el mismo día que le confesé todo o quizá tenia unas horas, si tan solo no hubiera esperado y si hubiera sido sincero desde el comienzo tal vez esto no habría sucedido.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe.

La misma puerta de la ultima vez se abrió dejando ver a esa mujer en el marco, estaba ahí desde el comienzo y hasta ahora se digno a salir.

- Se fue hace dos días, hijo. - por un momento la esperanza renació en mi. - No dijo a donde.

Por un momento casi me deje vencer pero no me iba a rendir, esta vez ya no. Me levante y salí corriendo hacia el auto.

Tal vez Jared se marcho pero si alguien sabia donde se encontraba ese seria su amigo Chad y si estaba en lo correcto este no me lo diría pero me preocuparía de ello una vez que le tuviera enfrente.

- No se a donde a ido. - esa fue su respuesta nada mas verme entrar al restauran.

- Chad si lo sabes, necesito encontrarlo explicarle que...

- Iras mentirle, mira Jensen, Jay no entro en detalles de lo que sucedió entre ustedes pero me lo puede imaginar en cuanto la palabra "_engaño_" emergió de su boca. - un dejo de dolor se instalo en mi pecho ante esas palabras.

- No quise engañarlo, solo no sabia que hacer. - me excuse.

- Pues sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de el, no necesita que lo hagan sufrir, así que largate de aquí. Espantas mi clientela.

- Chad, por favor. - suplique.

- No. Me hizo jurar que no te lo diría y no pienso traicionar su confianza.

- Quiero estar con el mas de lo que te imaginas, le amo y ya no hay nada que me impida estar con el como se merece.

- ¿A que te refieres? - una expresión de incredulidad burlona se dibujo en el.

- ¿De verdad no te dijo nada?

- Solo dijo que lo engañaste y que no quería saber nada de ti. Que te espero lo mas que pudo y después se rindió al darse cuenta de que eras igual a Matt.

- ¡QUE!, ¡No, no! - grite frustrado y dolido al mismo tiempo. - La razón por la que nos separamos fue por que no le dije que tenia novia. Pero le jure que terminaría con ella y volvería con el pero ella estaba de viaje y no hubo manera de localizarla, regreso hace unas horas apenas. - Chad emito una risa de desdén.

- Bastardo. Por que no le buscaste entonces para explicarle.

- ¿Me hubiera creído?

- ... -

- Chad tu lo conoces, ¿lo hubiera hecho?

- No, creo que no.

- Ademas estaba demasiado deprimido por todo lo que paso y en como nos separamos ese día, estaba prácticamente muerto Chad. - dije con amargura.

- No te diré donde esta Jensen, no lo haré así que gaste a la idea.

Una agonía se instalo en mi interior al escuchar sus palabras, si el no me ayudaba esto iba a ser realmente difícil, me di la vuelta para salir del lugar completamente abatido. Pero su voz me detuvo antes de salir.

- Regresa en dos semanas.

CONTINUARA...


	6. No Me Importa El Adios

**-NO ME IMPORTA EL ADIOS-**

Fueron las peores dos semanas de mi vida, la espera me mataba, la sola idea de que en ese tiempo Jared se hubiera convencido de que yo no valía la pena acababa con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Peor aun cuando imaginaba a Jared siendo consolado en brazos de otro.

Pero así como esa idea cruzaba mi cabeza desaparecía, el no era así, por muy herido que estuviera el no se iría con el primer hombre que se le pusiera enfrente. Por que apesar de que yo pensara que el ya no me quería a su lado, también tenia la certeza de que el aun lo amaba.

Y aquello Chad me lo confirmo en una de tantas platicas que tuvimos en esos días, no eramos precisamente amigos pero nos comenzamos a acercar a partir de todo aquello, poco a poco comenzamos a entrar en confianza una vez que le convencí de que mi amor por Jared era autentico. De hecho era por el que la espera no me volvió loco, pues se encargaba de mantenerme al tanto de lo que hacia Jared y como se encontraba, todo esto claro esta sin revelarme su ubicación, lo odiaba por ello pero no podía hacer nada. Le prometió a Jared no decirme nada y lo estaba cumpliendo, su lealtad hacia Jay me hizo estimarlo mucho, Chad era una buena persona y un excelente amigo debajo de toda esa capa de inmadurez y falta de sentido común que le cubría.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando recibí la llamada de Chad, la noticia que soltó me tomo por sorpresa por lo rápida que fue, aparte de que ni siquiera dio oportunidad de de que le contestara.

- Jay-man volvió, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte ayudado, ahora esta en su apartamento y si te pregunta no me conoces... bueno tu entiendes. - Después de eso solo escuche el tono continuo de la linea vaciá.

Me tomo unos minutos recuperarme pero una vez que lo hice tome mi cazadora y salí en dirección a su apartamento.

En el auto mi cuerpo temblaba la verdad no sabia si era de miedo, expectación o nervios, quizá era una mezcla de las tres por el hecho de que por fin después de tanto tiempo hablaría con Jared y arreglaría todo de una maldita vez.

El viento golpeaba mi cara a través de la ventana abierta, las luces y en general todo mi entorno parecía un manchon difuso de lo rápido que iba, las calles estaban desiertas y en mi fuero interno agradecí eso pues así nada retrasaría aquello mas de lo necesario. Solo unas cuantas calles mas y estaría ahí... con el.

Solo fue aparcar el auto y correr al interior del edificio lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, tenia miedo de que si me tardaba en llegar, el una vez mas hubiera desaparecido y eso mi corazón ya no lo soportaría. Una vez que estuve frente a su puerta pude ver a la misma señora de las veces anteriores asentir con la cabeza dándome una tímida sonrisa, para después entrar en su departamento y cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

Toque con fuerza repetidas veces haciendo notar mi presencia estaba ansioso con los nervios de punta, la adrenalina a tope pero sobretodo aterrado por todo lo que podría pasar una vez adentro.

La puerta se abrió revelándolo, seguía tan alto como siempre, "_Como si hubiese podido crecer mas aun en dos semanas._" me recrimine, su piel estaba mas tostada por el sol, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo que la ultima vez dándole un aire salvaje que me dejo sin aliento.

Sus labios se encontraban apretados en una fina linea y sus ojos aun tenían esa tristeza impresa en ellos apesar de que me miraban con desgano y cierto rechazo. Eso me rompió mas de lo que ya estaba, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente llegue ahí para recuperarlo y no iba a salir de ahí hasta conseguirlo.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto con cierto desprecio. - Te dije que no quería volver a ver...

A la mierda dije entre mi, no deje que terminara de hablar pues me lance a el callándolo con un beso rudo, hambriento y muy desesperado. En un principio se resistió, vaya que lo hizo tuve que usar mucha fuerza para lograr que no me apartara, por suerte tenia sus brazos sujetos por un fuerte abrazo, tal vez de no ser por ello el pudo haber logrado su objetivo con suma facilidad, poco después fue cediendo comenzando a corresponderme, el poco movimiento que le permitía a sus manos lo utilizo para tomar mi cintura con fuerza aferrando mi cuerpo mas al suyo, la pasión y el deseo se hizo palpable en ese momento, Jared me extraño tanto como yo a el y me lo hizo saber mientras su lengua peleaba con la mía por dominar aquel beso.

Yo afloje el abrazo en algún momento, pasaron unos segundos cuando Jared pareció reaccionar y me aparto con fuerza.

- ¡Basta Jensen! - grito con la voz entre cortada en su intento de calmar su respiración. - No te basto con engañarme para que ahora vengas a...

- ¡Te Amo Jared! Y vengo dispuesto a demostrártelo, no me importa nadie mas que no seas tu, vengo a entregarme a ti completamente sin reservas, secretos, ni mentiras. Me entrego a ti tal cual soy Jared con todo el amor hay en mi solo para ti. - fue una confesión que implicaba una suplica para no ser rechazado, solo esperaba que el lo entendiera.

- ¿Que estas diciendo? - pregunto sorprendido, cual venado frente a una luz cegadora, sus ojos parecieron brillar por un momento, lo cual quise interpretar como un destello de esperanza después de tanto dolor.

- Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que soy libre para amarte, ya no hay mas Dannel. - su cara se crispo ante la mención del nombre desviando su mirada. - Jared mirame.

Tome su barbilla con suavidad y le obligue a verme a la cara.

- Quiero estar contigo por encima de todo, sin mentiras o vergüenza de ningún tipo, solo tu y yo junto con todo este amor que no me cabe en el cuerpo y por el cual no me alcanzara la vida para demostrártelo. Claro... ¿Si aun lo quieres? - tal vez no debí preguntar eso me arriesgaba a un rechazo pero la verdad no me importo, pues no me iría hasta convencerlo de que me aceptara de nuevo.

Ahora fue el quien se abalanzo sobre mi en un gran abrazo, ocultando su cara en mi cuello, claramente sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y mi piel se humedecía por el contacto de unas tímidas y cálidas lagrimas. Solo pude aferrarme a el con mas fuerza que la primera vez.

- Claro que quiero estúpido. - dijo contra mi piel ahogando el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de entre sus labios. - ¡Te Amo Jensen!, ¡TE AMO! - grito separándose de mi lo suficiente para cubrirme el rostro de besos hasta parar en mis labios.

Me beso con tal pasión que por un momento creí que me desmayaría de la emoción y la falta de aire pero aun así no quise separarme hasta que el terminara el beso. Lo cual sucedió segundos después.

Cuando por fin pudimos pasar del recibidor hacia la sala pude ver que sus maletas estaban ahí, tal vez no tenia mucho de haber llegado, mi mente no pudo continuar con sus especulaciones por me tomo del brazo llamando mi atención.

- Jen lamento todo lo que dije pero en ese momento yo esta... - le interrumpí poniendo mi dedo contra sus labios.

- Shh.. No importa Jay, ahora ya estamos juntos. - dije en un susurro.

A partir de ese momento las palabras parecían sobrar, poco a poco la distancia entre los dos se redujo para volver a fundirnos en un beso pero esta vez fue diferente a los primeros, fue un tímido roce entre nuestros labios solicitando permiso al otro para lo que sabíamos estaba apunto de suceder.

La lengua de Jared salio al encuentro con mi labio inferior lamiéndolo tímidamente, abrí la boca en respuesta de manera instintiva de manera casi imperceptible apenas lo suficiente para dejar entrar a mi invasor.

El sentir su sabor nuevamente fue maravilloso, su aliento a vainilla me embargo los sentidos embriagándome como siempre lo hacia, estaba ebrio de amor y hambriento de Jared. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad ahora nuestras lenguas bailaban la una con la otra unas veces cediendo el control y otras luchando ferozmente por no ser dominada, pronto se convirtió en una caricia llena de saliva, dientes y lenguas desaforadas por el deseo.

Sus manos que hasta ese entonces vagaban por todo mi cuerpo entre caricias y ligeros tirones sobre la ropa comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa descubriendo mi piel hasta que termino en el suelo, rompió el beso solo para continuar lamiendo la piel de mi cuello haciendo fuertes succiones en el, me estaba marcando como suyo y eso no hizo mas que excitarme mas de lo que ya estaba, sentía como mi propia erección golpeaba dolorosamente la prisión de los vaqueros que la contenía.

Mis manos revoloteaban por toda sus espalda hasta que conseguí hacerme con la orilla de su camisa sacándosela de un tirón de forma desesperada, la sensación de su piel contra la miá fue enloquecedora, fue tal el latigazo de lujuria que mi sentido común dejo de funcionar en ese momento, ya no me importaba nada mas que las manos de Jared sobre mi cuerpo. Comencé a besar la piel de sus hombros con verdadera desesperación mientras mis dedos dibujaban las lineas de los músculos de su espalda.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la cinturilla de mis vaqueros, luchando para poder quitarlos de su camino, en medio se su frenesí mordió mi cuello logrando hacer que brotaran unas cuantas gotas de sangre, lejos de lastimarme hicieron que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer arañando la piel de mi amante por la intensidad de la sensación.

Una vez mas subió hasta mi cuello pero esta vez comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja sacándome una serie de gemidos bastante vergonzosos pero no me importo ahora estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo tanto como el del mio.

De un tirón bajo mis pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejándolos en mis tobillos y me empujo hasta que caí de espaldas en el sillón. Su mirada oscurecida por el deseo se deleito con mi cuerpo expuesto recorriendo cada parte de el con hambre hasta que reparo en mi miembro duro, la cabeza brillaba levemente humedecida por el liquido pre-seminal.

- Eres perfecto ¿lo sabias? - dijo con la voz grave en un tono bajo y sensual que me erizo la piel.

Se acerco a mi besando mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mis pezones, dándoles a cada uno su sesión de besos, lametones y mordidas juguetonas, no parando hasta dejarlos enrojecidos por la estimulacion, una vez conseguido se objetivo siguió con su recorrido cada vez mas al sur, depositando un beso sobre cada abdominal tímidamente marcado en mi piel, haciendo énfasis al llegar al ombligo el cual se encargo de penetrar con su lengua, yo solo podía gimotear ante sus húmedas caricias hundiendo mis dedos en su largo cabello sintiendo su suavidad.

Lamió el camino que le quedaba con la punta de la lengua hasta toparse con mi vello, donde hundió su nariz inhalando fuertemente su esencia, para después depositar rápidos besos a lo largo de toda mi extencion en endurecida dolorosamente, al llegar a la punto sentía su aliento cálido sobre ella, la sensación fue abrumadora, me arquee por el placer que sentí y dios aun ni siquiera la rozaba. De un momento a otro me sentí prisionero en una cárcel húmeda y caliente, siendo recorrido por su lengua, presionando con sus labios desde la base hasta la punta según la velocidad del vaivén de su cabeza entre mis piernas. Me aferre con fuerza a su cabello con una mano imponiendo mi ritmo, mientras que con la otra apretaba con fuerza el brazo del sofá. Apretando tanto los ojos mientras de mi boca escapaban gemidos y palabras inconexas.

- Jared... dios..ahh. porr... ¡AHH!

Después de no se cuanto tiempo yo estaba a punto de sucumbir ante lo que prometía ser el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, cuando el me libero haciendo un sonoro y por demás obsceno ¡PLOP!

- Ja.. Jared. - me queje lastimeramente rogando por mas.

-Aun no Jen, quiero... sentirte dentro de mi. - contesto jadeando.

Mire directo a sus ojos, estaban casi negro de lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas coronadas por una fina linea gris o quizá verde, la verdad creo que nunca lo descubriré.

Se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa a una velocidad que me mareo, claro no lo suficiente para que yo pudiera liberarme del estorbo en mis tobillos y mis pies.

Cuando levante mi mirada tenia frente a mi su polla que miraba orgullosa hacia arriba, era ligeramente mas grande que la miá y lo primero que cruzo por mi mente fue devorarla, lo que hice en el acto haciéndole emitir un gritillo de sorpresa y placer. No tardo mucho tiempo para que comenzara a embestir dentro de mi boca golpeando ligeramente mi garganta teniendo cuidado aun así de no lastimarme.

- ¡AHHH!... ¡JEN! - grito una ultima vez antes de sacar su polla de mi boca e inclinarse para fundirnos en un beso, dejandole probar su propio sabor.

Ambos nos tumbamos sobre el sofá uno encima del otro, en un giro de ambos, terminamos sobre la alfombra conmigo encima de el.

Entonces le metí dos de mis dedos en su boca, que acepto gustoso comenzando a chuparlos y acariciarlos con se lengua. Después baje lentamente hacia su entrada, el abrió las piernas dejando que me acomodara entre ellas, comencé a masajear por fuera haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, mientras Jared con cada contacto arqueaba su espalda revolviéndose de placer, cuando hice la primera presión sobre su ya lubricada entrada a causa de su saliva, resbale con relativa facilidad en su interior hasta la mitad del dedo, viéndome presionado por la fuerza de sus músculos internos, estaba tan jodidamente apretado que me costo un esfuerzo sobrehumano no correrme en ese instante por la simple presión ejercida en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

- Joder Jared. - dije después de tragar con bastante dificultad.

Le empece a embestir con suavidad al tiempo que me movía en círculos, nos mirábamos fijamente yo por que no quería perderme cada expresión suya y el vigilando que no interrumpiera mis movimientos y yo debería estar completamente loco si lo hacia.

Cuando lo sentí preparado me incline hacia el devorándole la boca, acallando su queja cuando saque mi dedo para luego introducirlo otra vez sumándole un segundo, Jared siseo en el beso por la intrusión algo incomoda pero rápidamente se acostumbro, a tal grado que el mismo se follaba contra mi mano al no moverme, tome eso como su permiso comenzando a moverlos tijereteando para apresurar su dilatación pues no me creía capaz de aguantar por mas tiempo. Me levante para observarle, estaba jodidamente perfecto su piel brillaba a causa de la capa de sudor que le cubría, sus ojos brillaban por el deseo y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos lucían pecadoramente deliciosos e incitantes.

- Lo siento Jay, pero... ya no puedo... mas.

Me miro esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa tomándome por el cuello acercándome para besarme con fuerza.

Saque los dedos levantándome, su mirada suplicante fue todo lo que necesite para comenzar.

Coloque la punta de mi miembro sobre su entra y comencé a empujar, entre lentamente y al instante sentí como me estrangulaba con sus pliegues.

- Ohh.. DIOS... JARED ERES... AHH!

- ¡JEN!

Una vez que conseguí enfundarme hasta la mitad me detuve para dejarle acostumbrarse a mi tamaño, respiraba con fuerza casi bufando, por mi parte luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no correrme antes de siquiera empezar.

- ¡Ahhh MI DIOS! - grite cuando sin previo aviso Jared se empujo contra mi empalándose por completo.

- ¡JENSEEEENN! - gimió en un grito al sentirme entero en su interior. Después de un momento su voz urgida me alerto. - ¡Muévete con un demonio! - chillo desesperado.

Comencé a embestirle de inmediato primero con lentitud para no herirlo, lo cual me estaba costando demasiado, la necesidad de hundirme con fuerza en el era demasiada y llegado un punto no me pude contener.

Mis estocadas comenzaban a aumentar su fuerza, mi ritmo se volvió frenético, me había convertido en prácticamente en un animal.

- ¡Maldición!, ¡Ahh... ahhh... JENSEN!

- ¿Te lastime? - pregunte recobrando un poco el control deteniéndome bruscamente.

- ¡NO PARES CON UNA MIERDA! - con eso consiguió sacarme una sonrisa y volvía embestir con fuerza.

El orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca podía sentirlo tras mis riñones, era tan fuerte esa sensación que casi dolía.

Tome el miembro de Jared y comencé a bombear frenéticamente, el unió su mano a la miá, en una caricia conjunta.

El orgasmo fue arrollador, tanto que me hundí con fuerza por la sensación, dos segundos mas tarde Jared se corrió dejando correr su semilla sobre nuestras manos.

Me deje caer sobre de el a causa del cansancio, sobre su pecho note su respiración agitada tanto o mas que la miá, una vez recuperado un poco el ritmo acompasado de nuestros alientos salí lentamente de su interior.

- Ahh. - gimió con suavidad ante la sensación. - Te amo Jensen. Te amo.

Me levante un poco besandole encima de sus labios, para después empaparme de su olor.

- Yo también te amo Jared. Y esta vez ni tu seras capaz de alejarme de tu lado. - conteste en un largo suspiro sobre su cuello.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
